A Fish Called Greg
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Based on the videos on YouTube by duchesscloverly. Mystrade. Review! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Mystrade enthusiasts! The idea for this fic came from the videos 'A Fish Called Greg' by duchesscloverly. They gave me the go ahead to make a fic for the videos. I've been taking a really long time making it, but here is the first chapter finally.**

**This is mainly the introductory chapter, Lestrade will come in Chapter 2, which I hopefully can post soon. **

**Please enjoy, and review to let me know what you think.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I never once thought that in my very short life span, that I'd be called a boyfriend. Of course, I'd always thought of the possibility of some day laying down as man and wife, or as man and man, but to actually have the fantasy come true?<p>

I don't use this word often, but it was surely unbelieveable.

My nicknames as a child were as follows: Mikey. [Dear Lord mother, just call me Mycroft for Goodness sake.] Fatty [Kids can be cruel. Okay, that was mainly Sherlock.] And, loser.

At first, I didn't understand that those kids and mum were calling me these names, I thought that they had a speech impediment or something along those lines. Once I learned that these foolish children were trying to be rude or clever, something clicked inside of me.

I was not a normal person. My first thought wasn't that those kids were harassing me, but that they were literally brain dead.

Anyways, boyfriend. The one name I'd never been called. That is, until Sherlock decided that I needed to meet somebody.

"I don't see it." I told him, standing up from my chair.

Sherlock cocked his head to the right. "Plain as day." He turned around and grinned widely at me. "You see, a lot of men go through this. They find a younger lady and have some fun, and then suddenly, they leave. Its a common symptom of depression and loneliness. And since I'm sure you aren't depressed, you must be.."

"I'm not lonely, Sherlock."

I folded my arms across my chest and stared daggers through him. Sure, at my residence it was a tad bit empty, but that was only because I wasn't going to let myself have a maid.

"Please." Sherlock scoffed and stepped away to sit down in his chair.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Perhaps you're upset because you need to find a mate." Sherlock crossed his leg over the other and pondered that.

"Change the subject. Now." I demanded.

Sherlock smiled. "So you don't think you're lonely, I do, its clear to me who is right. Perhaps John can set you up on a date."

"No, Sherlock."

Sherlock pointed at me. "I know who is perfect for you."

"Sherlock..."

"Their name is-"

"Sherlock!" I yelled. He looked over at me with a smirk on his lips.

He started to crack up. "Oh lighten up, brother mine. Its a joke. And you call _me _the dumb one."

"If you seem slow to me Sherlock, can you imagine what real people are like? I'm living in a world of Goldfish." I asked, pressing my hands together.

**"**Yes, but I've been away for 2 years." He's bringing that up again? For 2 years, Sherlock was on location away from John and everybody to take down his arch nemesis, because apparently Sherlock doesn't understand how to be normal.

"So?"

"Oh, I don't know I thought perhaps you might of gotten yourself a.. Goldfish."

I scowled at him. "Anyways, I called somebody. They said they wanted to meet you. Tomorrow night, I will meet you at the old parking garage. Wear something nice."

"No thank you, Sherlock. I'm better off." I stood up and left the chair to walk into the kitchen. I looked around and saw science supplies sitting on the counter. I sighed and looked at Sherlock, who was picking at his nail.

Lately, since John had gotten engaged to Mary, Sherlock tried to preoccupy himself. Since his old habits were off the table, he pushed himself into his work. But since John wasn't there during the cases, it didn't take as long for Sherlock to solve it. John wasn't getting in the way.

My theory is that Sherlock wasn't distracted by John and his complete and utter infatuation for his partner.

So instead of taking on one case at a time like usual, Sherlock decided to take many cases while still trying to solve others. And on top of that, he became a match maker apparently.

"Fine." I said, giving in.

"Great. He'll be thrilled." Sherlock clapped his palms together and stood up to walk over to the phone. "Gavin is good man."

Him? "I'm sorry?"

Sherlock brought the phone into the kitchen and set it on the counter. He turned around. "I need to work on my experiments.." He mumbled to himself. He took his orange labcoat and slipped it onto his arms.

"Sherlock.. Gavin?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Gavin Lestrade. He's a man and.. Good at it?" Sherlock answered, lost for words on how to describe his.. We'll say friend.

"Sherlock, I'm not gay." I said, defensively.

He furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. "Well..."

"No, not well! I'm _not _gay!"

"Mycroft, because it was me who thought this, I'm gonna go ahead and say.. Yes, you are gay." Sherlock smiled and grabbed the phone again. "I'm going to ring him."

With that, Sherlock left the kitchen and left me to think about all that he had said. I never thought I'd be attracted to anybody, let alone to men.

Boy, did I have a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this, I hope I did the first chapter justice. I don't plan on making this story as long as my others, and I hope to be finished really quickly and not take a long time to finish it. <strong>

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody hell.

I stood in front of my mirror, fixing my tie. Why the hell did I agree to this?

Sherlock was the one with the concealed feelings toward men, not me.

I don't like anyone, why would I? Everyone besides me and my brother were complete idiots.

Alright, I suppose John wasn't all the stupid, but he was no where near Sherlock and I's level.

So why was I so willing to agree going on this date? Was it because I'd never been on a date before? Was it because I needed to discover who I truly was?

Who cares, anyhow? I could blow this off. I didn't need a boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife. I didn't need anyone.

Yet, I was oddly excited for the date.

* * *

><p>I met up with Sherlock later that day. I carried my umbrella with me, like always, and held it tightly in my fingers.<p>

"Nervous?" Sherlock asked, his inner cockiness shining through.

"Of course not." I spat. "What makes you think that?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you really want to know?"

I pondered that. He did have a point. Most of the time, his deductions took far too long.

It really was tedious.

"You're right."

Sherlock nodded. "Of course I am. Now.. Gavin should be here in just a few minutes. I really do picture you two getting along well."

"Sherlock you have known me my whole life. When have you seen me getting along with someone who wasn't immediately related?" I replied.

"Hmm, while you are known to have spats now and then, you and Lestrade will be quite happy together." Sherlock looked ahead and noticed a man standing a few feet away. "Ah! There he is."

The man had gray hair, and a slight hunch. Was he an old man? Was Sherlock hooking me up with someone my father's age?

That's when he turned around. His physique was extremely.. Unexpected. His skin had small creases and wrinkles that worked with the rest of his face.

He was.. Dare I say it?

Beautiful.

His smile attacked me like a golf club attacks the ball. With speed, velocity, and readiness.

"Gavin Lestrade, my brother Mycroft." Sherlock gestured toward me.

I bet I was supposed to say something there, perhaps a quick hello, but the words wouldn't form.

"Greg." The man corrected, with high levels of annoyance.

From the looks of things, it wasn't the first time Sherlock had incorrectly introduced him.

"Greg." Sherlock repeated.

The man looked at me as if I was supposed to speak.

"Terribly sorry for my brother. He was raised rather.. Odd. Kind of an arse if you'd ask me." I said, the words rolling off of my tongue.

Greg smiled and laughed slightly. "Downright oblivious to any emotion that anyone has. Well, besides his boyfriend of course."

Okay, I actually liked this man.

"Oh well, yes. Only John can know how Sherlock truly feels." I looked to my side and noticed that Sherlock was long gone.

Checking back to Lestrade, I saw that he was pulling out a smoke. "Hate to alarm you, but Sherlock left. He was sort of my ride." I pulled out my phone, ready to call myself a new ride when Greg groaned.

"Oh, you bastard." He pulled out the smoke and looked at me. "You are not getting a taxi, let me give you a ride back."

"That's awfully sweet of you, but I can't. I live far from here." I messaged my people to prepare a ride for me. "So I suppose that this date has been cut short."

Lestrade nodded. "Some other time, than."

"I look forward to it." I smiled one last time before turning around and walking away. I could feel his eyes on me, so I spun my umbrella to signify that I knew he was watching.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your evening?" Sherlock asked, smirking.<p>

What an utter arse.

"Fine." I folded my hands over my lap.

"Only fine? You didn't get close or intimate?" His tone of voice sounded like he was struggling to say those words.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't need to know about that, now do you?"

He scowled at me. The same kind of look he gave me when I wouldn't tell him anything.

"Fine. I guess I could ask Lestrade myself."

"How? You can't even get his name right. Sherlock." I leaned forward in my seat. "You don't share secrets with me, Sherlock. I don't see why I can't have a few of my own."

"Because eventually, I will find out." He replied, cockily.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Yes and in the meantime, I must be getting home. Send my best to Mrs Hudson and John." I waved my hand and quickly left the flat.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down my forehead. The soothing noise of waves crashing on a beach played in the background.<p>

My legs felt as though they would go out at any moment. Heavy breaths were escaping my lips.

I ran on my treadmill with no goal in mind. Usually I ran until I was put into work.

This time, I was interrupted by my telephone ringing. I stopped the treadmill and hopped off.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I spoke to the telephone, but really to myself.

As I picked it up, I took a few breaths.

"Yes, what?" I askrd, walking over to my chair and sitting down.

"You okay?"

Lestrade.

Dammit, I couldn't tell him that I had been working out.

"Filing." I answered, the first thing coming to mind.

I heard a hint of laughter on the other end. "Filing can be hard work. It sounds like you're getting into another activity. Have I caught you in a compromising position?"

My whole face turned red. "No, don't be silly. Anyways, what did you need?"

"I was just.. Um.. Ringing to see if you wanted to.. Um.. Have dinner sometime?" His voice was shaky and he sounded nervous.

Did I do that? Did I make him nervous?

A smile spread across my lips. "That sounds lovely. I'll send a car."

"So, um, what time?"

"How about tomorrow around 7?" I proposed.

I could just hear the excitement in his voice. "Great. I will see you tomorrow."

And with that, he hung up. Why was I acting like this around him? He wasn't that much more special than any other person I'd ever met.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Sherlock.. He may not even like me." Greg said to Sherlock, his hands stuffed in his pockets.<p>

"But he does. I can tell, Lestrade. Ask him out on a proper date." Sherlock insisted, standing up from his seat and Lestrade sat down. "He's different, so what?"

Lestrade smiled and nodded. "Alright. Once I get home, I will call him. If he rejects me, however, I'm not letting you work the next case." He threatened, heading to the door. "Oh, and Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Lestrade smiled and opened go door. He left.

* * *

><p><strong>tthank you for reading! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd installment of A Fish Called Greg. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I, Greg Lestrade, am about to embark on the biggest journey that I ever thought possible. It wasn't long after my first wife divorced me that I realized that I was attracted to both men and women.<p>

Once I had told Sherlock about my problem, he immediately helped by setting me up with his brother. The first date was okay(the date where we met), but it wasn't until the second date where we really clicked.

I sat in a pub across from Mycroft. A beer in my hands and a plate of Fish and Chips sitting in front of me.

Mycroft had a plate with 2 pieces of bread and a sliver of ham. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?" I asked, biting on my thumbnail.

"Quite sure, thanks." Mycroft cut off a piece of the dried up meat and stuffed it into his mouth.

Oh God.

That sounded wrong.

"Is it good?" I smiled at him and he furrowed his brows, but nodded anyways. "You know, you can order whatever you want. I'm paying."

He looked up and looked like he was going to choke on his food. His eyes went wide and his mouth tightened up. "Why would you do that?" He asked, dryly.

"This is a date, is it not? A gentleman always pays, and considering I'm the one who asked you.." I took another drink from my beer.

"I never knew that." Mycroft spoke softly. He glanced down at his plate and bunched his eyebrows together.

I cracked up. "Have you never been on a date?"

"Never had the time." Mycroft lifted his glass of water and brought it to his lips. He took a sip of it and licked his lips afterwards. "When I was younger, my only friend was my dog, Redbeard, but only Sherlock really spent time with him before he died."

I nodded. "Well, I'm happy to be your first."

Mycroft grinned. "Me too."

"So..." I said, trying to lead into another conversation.

"So.." He repeated.

Before I knew it, I was pushing Mycroft into the door of my flat. My hands searched for the key hole and door knob as I kissed him.

His arms draped around my shoulders and my lips started to migrate south. "Uh, going somewhere?" He asked, breathy.

I looked up and saw him biting his lower lip. "Right. Only our second date, we should take things slow."

"Right." He tried to regain his composure, and I smirked. "Don't laugh at me. I don't want my first date, first kiss and first time to all happen in the same night."

Wait a minute.

I just took Mycrofts first kiss and almost his first time. Holy crap.

"Sorry. So sorry." I turned red. "That wasn't okay." I pushed past him and opened the door. "I'll see you sometime."

I turned around and saw Mycroft with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't want our date to end." He told me. "This is my first date, I wish to have a good time."

"Yes, but I thought-"

"You kissed me, you stopped kissing me. We can't kiss forever. Its highly illogical." Mycroft walked past me, straight into my flat. I smiled and closed to door in front of me. "Quite nice." He mumbled. "Much better than Sherlock's flat."

"I'd like to think that."

His head turned to look at me. "You know, I never would of pictured myself inside of a man's flat without some sort of investigation taking place." He commented.

"Neither had I." I gestured toward the sofa. "Would you like to sit?"

Mycroft nodded and walked to the sofa. He sat down gently and looked over at me. "Are you going to join me?"

"I was actually going to get a glass of wine. Do you want anything?"

"White or red?" His voice sounded hesitant, like he didn't want to have some, but also did. He seemed conflicted.

"I have both. I also have whiskey and basically any sort of alcohol inside of my cabinet." I answered. His facial expression almost made me lose it. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Relax, I'm not an alcoholic."

I left the living room and walked into the kitchen. Inside the fridge was a small bottle of white wine. That seemed like the one that he would of preferred.

* * *

><p>I'm such an idiot. God. The whole night he probably thought that I was an asshole. I barely spoke, I stopped our kiss, and I practically acted like I had an eating disorder the whole time.<p>

"Thought you'd like white." Greg said, walking closer to the couch. He handed me the glass and then sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you." I took a sip of the wine and then put it on the center table. I watched him take a drink from his red wine. "I enjoyed tonight. More so than I thought."

He grinned. "Me too." He replied and placed his glass beside mine. "Sorry, again, for before." Greg pulled up his legs onto the couch and leaned back into it.

"Don't apologize for that." I noticed a little twitch in Greg's lip. Like he wanted to say something, but refused. "I'd like to do this again."

"Me as well." He leaned closer and took my hand in his. I watched as he pressed his lips against the back of my hand.

"Quite the charmer." I said as his kisses start going higher up my arm. Once his lips found my shoulder, my breath caught in my throat. "Greg."

His head shot up. "Yes?"

"You do remember what I said, right? Or have you had too many hits to the head?" I warned, cupping his face with my hands.

"I do remember. That was a goodnight kiss." He kissed me one last time. "Now, I will call you some other time?"

I smirked. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Sherlock watched from his window as Lestrade and Mycroft left the cab. His lips formed a smirk as he saw Lestrade press Mycroft up against the cab to kiss him.<p>

Although, it was a bit awkward, he was happy for his brother. He wanted Mycroft to find love. That would mean that at least one of the Holmes' brothers did.

Once Lestrade got back into the car, Mycroft slowly made his way into the building. Sherlock walked over to his chair, grabbed his violin, and held it in his hands.

He quickly sat down as Mycroft opened the door and let himself in. "Hello, brother mine." Mycroft said, making his way to the other chair.

"Hows Lestrade?" Sherlock questioned, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

"Fine." Mycroft responded. He sat down in the chair and sighed. "I assume that you know about him and I. I'd just like it if you didn't tell anyone.. Including John. Lestrade and I want to keep our relationship a secret."

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone. Well, except for Mrs Hudson. She found out on her own terms, and it wasn't my fault." Sherlock explained.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you, Sherlock. Really, I like him. He makes me happy. For once in my life, I'm actually happy."

"It was no problem, Mycroft."


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"John, lets go to Baskerville." Sherlock said, looking up from his papers. The short blonde sat across from him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why?" He asked, leaning back in his seat. "We didn't have such a great time last time we went there."

Sherlock shrugged. "This time I won't trick you. I want to get out of here. Seeing my brother happy is sickening." He lifted himself up from his chair and walked over to the couch. "Perhaps there is a case we can work on."

John shook his head. "Sherlock, I can't go on cases right now. What with planning the wedding and everything. Maybe if we went for a night and then got back early in the morning.."

"Sounds perfect. I'll call the inn." Sherlock pulled out a phone from his pocket and started dialing on it.

"Is that my phone?" John asked, patting at his pockets. "It is! How'd you get my phone?" He immediately got up and rushed over to Sherlock.

The taller man looked down at John. "I took it yesterday when I visited you and Mary."

"Thats where it was? Bloody hell, Sherlock!" John stole the phone from him and hung it up. "I am not going to Baskerville with you now."

"Oh, psh. You will. I'll book the room and we'll head up early tomorrow morning." Sherlock pressed his palms together. "Now go pack. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>I sat in a conference, twiddling my thumbs. After spending so much time with Mycroft, I truly realized how dumb everyone else is. Their words, their thoughts, even their actions were dumb enough to piss me off.<p>

Sally seemed to be enjoying the serenity of the dumbness, though. Her eyes lit up whenever one of the someone asked her a question.

It may be possible that Sherlock was right about her. She really is stupid. "This will be the last question." Anderson spoke calmly.

_Shut up, Anderson. _

I picked up my phone to relief myself of the boredom. I quickly scrolled down the contacts until I found his name.

My fingers wrote a few words quickly and I sent it to him.

**DINNER TONIGHT? -GL**

I waited a minute or two before he texted back.

**ILL SEND A CAR. -MH**

I smiled and set the phone down. "Thank you everybody for coming today, we will take your thoughts into consideration and we'll let you know our decision as soon as possible." I told everyone. They seemed okay with my response.

"You have no idea what this meeting was about, do you?" Sally asked as soon as all the persons shuffled out of the room. "You were too busy texting someone. A new girlfriend perhaps?"

"My personal life is my business. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be leaving." I tried to push past her, but she took my arm.

"I was actually wondering if you would want to go to dinner with Anderson and I." She proposed.

I stammered. "Uh.." I checked the time on the wall. "I can't, actually. I have plans." There was a vibration in my pocket, so I picked my phone up and checked it.

**YOUR RIDE IS THERE. SEE YOU SOON. -MH**

A smile formed on my lips as I apologized and quickly left the room.

"He's dating someone. Did you see the look on his face?" Sally asked, crossing her arms. "I'm going to confront him about it."

"Just ask Sherlock about it. He'll know." Anderson replied, looking down at his shoes. "I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, I thought we were going out for dinner tonight." She said.

Anderson shook his head. "No, that was just to hook you two up. But if you're so sure he has a girlfriend, no need."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Greg shouted. He rested his hands on his hips and just stared forward. "How could you not tell me?!"<p>

I smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

We were sitting at one of the best seats of a restaurant with a nice view to the show. It was a show that Greg had spoken about for weeks and, being the part of the Government that I am, I was able to grab a few seats.

"You're amazing." He leaned closer and kissed me on the cheek. I widened my eyes and smiled. "I know, I know, no public affairs.."

"I'll let that one slide." I grabbed onto his hand and guided us to our table. We sat in front of the stage just as the area darkened.

One lady stood in front with a piece of paper in her hands. "And now.. Mr Robin Fletcher!" She shouted.

I looked over at Greg, who was entranced with the colors and the many illusions that this man was creating.

God.

He was glorious.

Why he thinks I am, I'll never know.

Once the show was finished, Lestrade stood up and cheered the man on. I marveled at the beauty that was both onstage, and offstage. The residue from his show remained on the stage.

"That was amazing." Greg looked over at me. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

He reached over to take my hand. "You should come to my place after this. We can buy a movie, eat some crisps, drink some wine."

"That sounds lovely, but I told Sherlock that I'd go over to his flat tonight." We got up from our table, paid the bill, and left the restaurant.

"I guess that I'll talk to you later." Greg leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away.

"Public place, Greg." I warned, crossing my arms.

Greg nodded and chuckled slightly. "Right. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Just a little bit longer until we can tell people." I grabbed onto his hand.

* * *

><p>"Lestrade, Mycroft, I want to propose a trip." Sherlock said, holdings his hands together. "Baskerville. John and I are going for a possible case."<p>

"Sherlock.." Mycroft started, but Lestrade interrupted him.

"Can't wait." Lestrade looked down at Mycroft. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Mycroft sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine.." He glanced over at Sherlock. "I can barely contain myself."

"Oh you really can you know." Sherlock commented, waving his hand at Mycroft and Lestrade. "I'll see you both tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**So up here is just a brief description of whats going on in this story. This is a month after their first date, which is approximately the time where things start to get more serious. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Stop complaining, John." Sherlock said to the blonde as he drove past the gates.<p>

"You took a case when I specifically asked you not to, Sherlock." John looked forward and muttered something under his breath.

"Mumbling isn't going to get you anywhere, John."

John glared at Sherlock. "You utter cock. You don't get to tell me what I do."

"I'm sorry, that's Mary's job now isn't it?" Sherlock snapped, finally letting out his feelings about the whole situation.

"Thats what this is about? You're angry about Mary and I, aren't you?" John asked. He crossed his arms. "Aren't you?"

Sherlock laughed. "I'm just angry because it seems like you are the only one who doesn't see it." He shook his head.

"See what?"

"See how I gave up everything for you only to be rewarded by seeing you marrying someone else!" Sherlock shouted, slamming his foot down on the brakes.

John furrowed his brows. "Everything? If you had just told me what was going on.."

"I couldn't. You would of been killed." Sherlock opened his own door and got out of the vehicle. He watched John do the same and then they both walked to the front of the car. "You don't understand, okay? Stop trying to get what I mean. You are not good at it."

Sherlock turned around and walked away. John rushed after him. "Excuse me? What happened while you were away, Sherlock?"

"It doesn't matter." Sherlock crossed his arms and walked right into the building.

Mycroft and Lestrade were inside talking to each other. Lestrade looked like he was near tears from laughing so hard, Mycroft looked at him with a loving gaze.

John was about to continue his talk with Sherlock when he noticed the two. "Lestrade.. Mycroft. I didn't know you were friends."

Lestrade turned his head and looked at John and Sherlock. "Its much more complicated than that, John." Sherlock commented.

"Hello, John. Sherlock." Lestrade greeted, smiling. "I should go. I'll speak with you all later." With that, he left.

"Mycroft, your flirting is getting better. Still not good, oh no, but I'm noticing improvement." Sherlock smiled and walked up to the front desk to sign them in.

John walked over to Mycroft. "You... You flirted.. With Lestrade?"

"Yes, of course." Mycroft crossed his arms. "Are we done here?"

Sherlock smirked. "Lets go talk with Lestrade about this, John. He'll give you your answers."

* * *

><p>I stood at the bar with a glass of beer sitting in front of me. My nice moment of serenity was interrupted by John and Sherlock bustling in.<p>

"Ah, here because of Mycroft's orders?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't just do what your brother tells me." I commented, taking a large sip from my beer.

Sherlock scoffed. "Yes you do. Ever since you commenced this little relationship, you've been under his sleeve."

John's eyes widened as did mine. "You and Mycroft are in a relationship?" He asked, clearly stunned by this.

I took another large drink from the glass. "Yes."

"Excellent." Sherlock commented, grinning.

"You have to promise that you will not tell anybody, John. Mycroft wants to keep this a secret." I placed the glass back on the bar.

John nodded. "Of course, but.. But how did this happen?"

"Sherlock." I looked over at the tall man, who was his oh so familiar smirk resting on his lips. "It was Sherlock."

John's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to connect the pieces. "Sherlock started your relationship?"

"Yes I did, John. Now lets go solve this case. Lestrade.. Give my regards to Mycroft." Sherlock took John's arm to drag him along.

* * *

><p>Mycroft stood at the front gates of the inn with a cigarette in his fingers. He looked well. I just watched him as he looked so at peace. He breathed in the smoke and smiled contently.<p>

He turned his head and seemed to notice me standing there. "What?" He asked, blowing out a puff of smoke. "Don't just stand there, come here."

"I don't want to disturb you." I said, stepping closer to Mycroft.

"You aren't." He smiled. "Would you like one?" Mycroft pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and held it towards me.

"Thank you." I took it from him and held it between my fingers. "John knows. He, uh, found out about it all."

Mycroft chuckled and looked at the ground. "Course he does. Sherlock is bloody in love with him, did you really expect him to keep it a secret?"

"Does he really love John?" I leaned on the fence which stood beside me. "How do you know?"

"The way he acts, the way he looks at John. Anyone with eyes could see it if they just observed the situation." Mycroft tapped at the end of the stick to knock off any ash.

"Do you know anybody else who acts like this?" I hesitated. I didn't expect to say it for the first time that weekend, but it seemed to be slipping out.

Mycroft smirked. "Your clues are too obvious, Greg."

"That easy, huh?" I shoved the unlit cigarette into my pocket. "I know that you have never gotten close to anyone, and I also know that the only people you've ever loved are your mother, Sherlock and your father."

"Very cheesy, Greg. You don't need to say it, I already know. I reciprocate." He took another breath of the smoke.

"While thats all good and well, I did come up with a speech in my head 2 seconds ago." I said, making Mycroft laugh. "Say the word and I'll wrap you in my warm and tender love."

Mycroft smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I figure that this story will have around 10 chapters, hopefully all uploaded within the month. See you all next chapter! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update last week. I make these on my laptop, and I live in two houses. I only have internet on my laptop at one of the houses, so I wasn't able to post. **

**Also, I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. I have the story all figured out right now, and if I'm going to spread all out the context from the videos out, the chapters need to be shorter. **

**ps: My timeline for this won't be the same as the others. Because at this time its around Christmas time, but Mary and John aren't married yet in my story. **

**But here is the story, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 MONTHS LATER<strong>

"I don't want anything for Christmas, Greg." I told him, crossing my arms. He stood in front of my desk with his arms folded across his chest. "Now go, I have to work." I waved my hand and shooed him out of the room.

He smiled. "I'm still going to get you a present." He walked closer and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Hey, we're in public." I said, my eyes searching to see if anyone noticed.

Greg sighed and nodded. "I know. Mycroft, we started seeing each other 4 months ago. Why can't anyone know yet?" He took a seat across from me.

"Soon, my love. Soon. Now, Sherlock is visiting my office to go over one of his cases. Apparently a man who works in the coffee shop downstairs went missing." I explained.

Greg groaned. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can go on a date tomorrow." He proposed before leaving.

I smiled and sat there for a second before Sherlock walked in. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black apron around his neck.

"Um, Sherlock? May I ask what you are doing?" I crossed my leg over the other and watched him sit down.

"Its all for the case.. Anyways, Lestrade. You still haven't told people about your relationship?" He questioned.

"I couldn't risk giving myself away, could I? I would of ruined everything." I must of said something wrong, because he smirked.

"Oh, you're enjoying it." Sherlock cocked his head to the side.

"Nonsense." I spat, standing up from my seat.

Sherlock interrupted before I could continue. "Definitely.. Enjoying it."

"Shut up Sherlock." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the back wall. "What do you want, anyways?"

He clapped his hands together. "John and I are hosting a Holiday Party in Baker St. Come by with Lestrade."

"Sherlock, I don't know.."

"Come on. Molly Hooper and Mrs Hudson are both joining us. Possibly Anderson and Donovan, much to my dismay." Sherlock stood up, ripped the apron off of his body and walked to the door. "I will see you tonight."

* * *

><p>"How does it work, then? Your relationship.." John asked before we were supposed to meet upstairs.<p>

I smiled at Mycroft and took his hand. He seemed hesitant to accept it though. "We just both like each other." I explained. "Sherlock set us up."

"Who would of thought that my brother could be an expert on this. The only way he's ever known love is when he's with.." Mycroft paused to think about what he was about to say.

"When he's with.. Who?" John smiled. "Come on, who? Is Sherlock in love? Please don't tell me its Janine, because I can handle Molly but not Janine, she may be Mary's best friend, but I cannot handle how annoying she has the tendency to be."

"I shouldn't tell you, John." Mycroft told him, turning on his heel and walking up to the door. He let go of my hand and opened the door in front of him.

* * *

><p>When the party was in full swing with all 8 people in attendance, Sherlock decided to take out his violin and start to play music.<p>

I watched him skillfully as his hands moved eloquently. Mycroft and Lestrade were sitting no where near each other, which was obviously a decision made by Mycroft.

For some reason, the older Holmes' brother still wasn't comfortable letting anyone know that they were in a relationship.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Mrs Hudson started weeping. "That was absolutely beautiful, Sherlock." She said, dabbing her tears and rushing over to hug Sherlock.

"Yes I know.. But lets not focus on me." Sherlock turned his head to Mycroft. "My dear brother of mine has more pushing matters." His smile was cynical and screamed that he was about to do something that we'd all love that he didn't do. "So you've got a new boyfriend Lestrade and you're serious about him." He said, right off the bat.

Everything happened so quickly. Lestrade rushing into another room, Mycroft going after him. "Shut up, Sherlock." I said on impulse.

"What? That secret was tedious anyways." Sherlock brushed it off and turned to Mrs Hudson. "Be a dear and make us all some more of your delicious holiday biscuits."

* * *

><p>Lestrade paced back and forth inside of John's bedroom. He was biting his thumbnail. "I didn't tell him to do that, Mycroft. You have to believe me."<p>

"I know." I answered, calmly. "We can just.. Pretend like what Sherlock said wasn't true."

He stopped right there and looked at me. "Pretend? The secrets out, Mycroft. Why would we shove it all back in just to let it out all over again?"

"Maybe.. Maybe we don't have to let it out. We have a good thing going here, Lestrade. I don't want to ruin it by telling everyone." I stood up and took his hands. "I like you, Lestrade. Why can't we keep it the way it is?"

Lestrade just started blankly at me. "Because I don't like the way it is. I care about you."

"Caring is not an advantage." I snapped back. "Maybe this was a big mistake."

"Maybe it was." He crossed his arms and walked over to the door. "Does this mean that we're breaking up? Or does the fact that we were barely official mean that what we're doing is just.. Over?"

I sighed. "I guess we're broken up."

"Fine." He opened the door and walked out before any other word was spoken.

God.

I was such a screw up.

* * *

><p>2 weeks after the breakup, during the Christmas break, I had seen him again. It was at my parents house.<p>

John and his little friend had tagged along, and someone that Sherlock had met whilst doing a case was there too. My mother was swamped in the kitchen when Sherlock had asked me to join him outside for a smoke.

Occasionally we would sneak one and not tell my mother.

"Have you spoken to him?" Sherlock asked, cocking his head to the side and breathing in the smoke.

"Course not. Why would I?" I blew out smoke slowly. "Him and I are not together, we weren't friends before we were either. There is no reason for us to speak."

Sherlock smirked. "Now would be the perfect chance." He pointed his cigarette toward the door behind me.

I turned around slowly and saw Lestrade standing there.

"Hello Mycroft."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This chapter is going to be strictly flashbacks through the 2 weeks where Greg and Mycroft didn't speak.**

**I hope that you guys don't hate me too much for these next few chapters. ANGSTY MYSTRADE IM SO SORRY. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>1 DAY AFTER THE BREAKUP<strong>

_Don't be sad, don't be angry, don't show any emotion because if you do, you'll get eaten alive._

That was my motto growing up. If Sherlock had caught wind of me showing any emotion, he'd make fun of me, he'd call me out on it.

If I knew how dangerous it was to be vulnerable, I certainly wouldn't be sitting in the dining area, openly weeping over a man that I had only known for a few months. My hands were against my face, tears filling up my eyes.

I placed my hands over my face and quietly cried.

_You're so goddamn pathetic, Mycroft. _

_"_Mr. Holmes, we have papers for you to sign." Anthea said, not looking up from her phone.

I glanced up at her to see that we was typing away at the keyboard. "Give me a minute, thank you Anthea."

"Your brother is in your office too, Mr. Holmes." Anthea smiled and turned on her heel. She quickly left the room.

I waited a moment before standing up and walking into my office. Sherlock sat inside with his trenchcoat on. He obviously didn't plan on staying for long.

"Sherlock, what?" I asked.

"I am here to talk to you about Lestrade. John got into quite a dispute about me telling people." Sherlock cupped his hands together. "Hows Lestrade? Have you seen him?"

I glared at him. "Yes, we meet up every Friday for fish and chips."

"I assume that you're mad at me. Yes, I told everyone about your relationship, but you guys were holding yourselves back. Why couldn't you admit that you liked him?" Sherlock placed his hands on my shoulder.

"It doesn't concern you." I pushed past him and sat behind my desk. "You may go."

Sherlock shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving. I've hardly ever been able to read how you feel, tell me what was going through your head when you decided to end the relationship with one of the only people that care about you."

I threw some papers down on the desk. "I was scared, Sherlock!" I yelled.

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared. If I admitted that I actually was in a relationship over, the universe would somehow find some way to screw it all up. I had to end it before life screwed me over." My voice broke. "You're so in love with John.. I see how much that hurts you and I didn't want it to happen to me."

Sherlock remained silent. "Are you satisfied with that answer?" I asked.

"You.." He stuttered, for what seemed like the first time in his life. "You're pathetic. You ended something because you were afraid of it ending? And you call me stupid." He stood from his chair and walked directly out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>2 WEEKS AFTER THE BREAKUP<strong>

Lestrade stood behind Sherlock. He stared at me with a smile on his face. "Right, now you both can talk." Sherlock smiled and was about to leave, but Lestrade yanked his arm back.

"Stay." Lestrade said, softly.

Nobody spoke up, so Sherlock decided to. "You need to work things out with each other. Mycroft, Lestrade wants to tell people about this relationship. Lestrade, Mycroft doesn't. Obviously, you can't do what both of you want, so you have to come up with a conclusion. I'm tired of doing damage control."

"You look well." Lestrade walked forward. "I really miss talking to you everyday."

I stood still with my arms crossed. If I had spoken, I would of broken down. "Say something, Mycroft. Please." Greg took a few more steps and took my hand. "I'm in love with you." His voice cracked.

"I don't love you back." I said, quietly.

Tears filled up in Greg's eyes. He brushed away at a few fallen drops and sniffed. "Well, that isn't what I expected to hear today." He turned around and looked at Sherlock. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded. He looked back at me and sighed. "Mycroft.."

"Just leave." I frowned. "Merry Christmas."

"And a happy new year." Greg wiped away one last tear before turning around and leaving.

* * *

><p>I turned around to leave the situation. It was too much. I knew that Sherlock was right behind me, but my feet were faster. Tears trickled down my face as I ran.<p>

_God, stop crying. You're being a baby._

I sobbed. The noises coming out of my mouth were not usual for me. "Lestrade, please." Sherlock shouted.

"I'm going home." I cried.

"Greg.."

I turned around and looked at Sherlock. "What? What could you say to make things better? I'm the opposite of okay right now, so please just leave me the hell alone."

"I'm sorry that it happened this way."

"No you aren't. You know that your brother is just like you, but you set us up anyways! How dare you, Sherlock?! I fell for him but he doesn't even like me." I sobbed.

"Lestrade, wait." Sherlock put his hand on my shoulder, and because of instinct, I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

He stood there, not reacting, but it was okay.

We stayed in that position, in the middle of an empty field. My tears staining his trenchcoat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
